percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gathering the Heroes
Zeus tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his throne. "What in Hades is taking Chiron so long?!" Hades cleared his throat. "Chiron's sluggishness is no fault of mine, brother." Zeus scowled down at him. "You know very well that's not what I meant!" Athena, noticing Chiron entering the frame of the Iris-message, intervened. "We have an audience." "I'm sorry for being so late," Chiron said. "A fight broke out among the campers. What was it you wanted to see me about?" Poseidon stood and crossed his arms. "My idiot brother and his Egyptian friend, Ocris or Ocra or Osiris or somebody created a new monster who wants to kill us all, and now we have to send some heroes to kill it." "I am not an idiot!" Hades snapped. "Osiris and I had every right to create the Karokan. We need a stronger monster that can pas inbetween the underworld and the Duat and defend both territories." "But," Athena said, "they failed to successfully control it. And now, here we are." Chiron looked troubled. "If this Karokan can escape the grasp of two gods and evade the rest of you, won't it take more than only three heroes to destroy the monster?" Hades nodded. "We're sending six demigods and six magicians from the House of Life." Chiron paled. "They--They'll never get along! It'll be war! Surely the Council knows this?" "We know," Athena said. "It's a risk we have to take , though. This monster spans two realms, and we have to plan for it to venture into both. Our heroes will need the Egyptians' help getting into the Duat, and the Egyptians will need our heroes' help getting into the Underworld. The monster knows the places it was created to gaurd, and it is a reasonable assumtion that,'' if,'' and hopefully when, the task force corners the beast, it will return to the places in which it is strongest. " Chiron sighed tiredly. "Should I propose a quest or have you chosen the heroes already?" Zeus spoke up. "We have come to an agreement on four," he stated. "But one more needs to be chosen. Breif our four on their mission and then let them decide on who else to take." Chiron listened as the heroes were listed. "I'll get them together ASAP." Just before dinner started Chiron summoned the demigods to the Big House. The only thing he told them was that the gods had chosen them for a dangerous quest that involed the Egyptians Magicians. Joseph Mierek, son of Zeus, shot to his feet. A quest with the Egyptians? Sweet! Wonder who else is coming? ''He made his way to the game room in the Big house like Chiron had said. It was time to greet his fellow travelers. Johnny Levine, son of Nyx, walked silently to the Big House, deep in thought. He didn't know the Egyptians, and was alittle excited to meet some. He would rather stay at camp than go chasing after some monster the gods purposefully created, but this didn't seem to be a quest he could refuse. Besides, he was looking forward to busting some heads. ''At least the creature likes the dark. Alexandr Janiče, son of Selene, glanced at his moon watch. The full moon was in a week. He'd planned to try to talk to his mom that night, but he couldn't do that if he was trapezing across the country. He didn't really care that they were going with Egyptians, as long as he got his chance to contact his mom. For a moment, he wondered who his companions would be. There were a lot of people at Camp he still didn't know, and he hoped whatever demigods went with him would be people he could get along with. Jason Knight, son of Poseidon, frowned. He had a date with his girlfriend on Saturday, and this quest would totally mess that up. Ah, well, ''he thought. ''Hopefully I'll get to blow stuff up and destroy some monsters. CRASH AND BURN!!!! ''But the part about working with the Egyptians scared him. He knew Greeks and Egyptians idn't really get along well, and he knew of the open hostility some of his campmates displayed towards the House of Life and their people. Jason knew from past experience that he'd probably be having to break up some fights on this quest. Hopefully none of them would end in someone being hurt. Chiron gazed around the ping-pong table at the four boys. Joseph was sizing up his companions, Johnny was rocking his chair back into the shadows so the light gave his eyes a scary glow, Alexandr kept messing with the moonlight, making little figurines on the walls, and Jason, as usual, was unfashonably late. "Sorry I had to pull you all out of dinner for this," Chiron said. "Why apologize?" Joseph asked." It's obviously an urgent quest. Dinner can wait." Jason sat down and put a hand on his stomach. "My stomach begs to differ." Joe narrowed his eyes. He wasn't familiar with Jason, so he didn't realize the son of Poseidon was trying to be funny. "No one cares about your stomach." Jason looked offended. "I do." Chiron saw where this was going and intervened. "Let's get back to the task at hand, boys." He gave them a full breifing of their mission, telling them everything the gods had told him. "but you guys have two more members to pick. You have one day to come to a decision." "One day!" Jason exclaimed. "So we have one day to pick two other people and get acquanted before we're carted off to gods-know-where?" "Yes." "Joy." Alexandr quirked an eyebrow. "Five quest members?" "I found that odd, too," Chiron admitted. "But yes, there are going to be five members. Well, the last one is...on hold, so to speak. Now get back to dinner, boys." The four boys walked out together. After short intros and an akward silence, they split off to go to their respective tables. Jason looked at his new companions from his seat at the Poseidon table. He had no prior experience with any of them. None of them had experience with any of the others. ''How in Tartarus is this going to work? Category:Two Hells Category:Jay Sea